googlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thehotwheelsguy99
Hello! I am Alex (ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 18:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC)). I mainly work with the Hot Wheels and Matchbox wikia. I am on Google+. Here is a link: plus.google.com/u/105812921842628961035. Be sure to follow me on there! Also be sure to sign your edits here on my talk page with 4 tildes. ~Alex (ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 18:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) Welcome Hey! Welcome to the wiki about Google! Thanks for to the User talk:Thehotwheelsguy99 page! We'd love to help you if you need anything so just leave on message on my talk page. - Drew1200 (talk) 18:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC)" : Thanks! ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 18:16, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Undoing My Edit Hello there, I undid your edit as of the rules of the wiki. Other wikis or unrelated websites are not permitted to be published anywhere on this wiki without an administrator's permission. I hope I answered your question, leave me a message on my talk page if you need any more help or need to contact me. Thanks! Giant Bubbles (talk) 21:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Um...ok. I'm sorry I undid it again. I didn't pot that there though. User:The Mighty Lab Theory put it there... ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 21:39, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem at all, you're doing quite well on this wiki and I encourage you to continue. We might need another administrator as I'm not always active in here. But I always will be there if you need to contact me. ::Happy Editing! Giant Bubbles (talk) 22:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Really? You need another admin? ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 23:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe, I'll see if I can do more things here. If not, then yeah, we will probably need another admin. But that doesn't make just anyone eligible to be a candidate for admin. You'll have to show your dedication to this wiki, do lots of useful edits, help out other users, and know how to use CSS, JavaScript, and all the abilities that an administrator has. Giant Bubbles (talk) 00:58, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::I know most of the common WikiText...XD, or I wouldn't be able to type this in source. I know like this one: It seems like all the pages here are edited all they can get. I mean, each one has at least on image, etc. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 01:02, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There are many pages that need help with infoboxes and organization. Plus there are a ton of pages that haven't been made which are related to Google. Giant Bubbles (talk) 21:23, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I do not know a ton about infoboxes. hotwheels.wikia.com has lots of infoboxes to organize the cars there. If I need an info box, I just go there to find the code for one. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 21:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You can find the coding of the infobox right here. Giant Bubbles (talk) 10:59, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Why, thanks. I see it now...those are pretty cool. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 12:53, September 23, 2015 (UTC)